Just Friends?
by TotallyAwesome3858
Summary: Sometimes your best friend is the best choice.
1. Chapter 1

__**This is a story between Gary and my OC, Erica. I wasn't really sure how to register that in the ****story, sorry about that. Anyway, I may have altered Gary's character a little bit to that of my friend. Ths story is based on actual event. Please enjoy!**_  
><em>

_Dear Master Trainer, _

_You are invited to spend the evening with us at the Indigo Plateau on the second Saturday of June. This is a celebration for all trainers who have journeyed through the Kanto region, collected their badges, and challenged the Elite Four. There will be dinner, dancing, and fun! Please, this event is a formal occasion, so we ask you not to engage in battles with your fellow trainers. Further on that subject, we ask if you will follow the attached dress code. Thank you, trainer. We look forward to seeing you there._

The pure excitement of receiving this letter was short lived. Just about a week before the big event, I had nobody to go with. My boyfriend for nearly a year decided just to leave me, of course, for someone else.

"It will just be better, the longer I wait the worse it will be," he said to me, trying to touch my shoulder to calm me down. I ripped away from him.

"Really? The longer you wait, huh? So you couldn't have done this maybe eleven months ago?" I was a little hysterical.

"Erica, please don't be like this." He tried for my arm again but this time I was leaving. I stormed away from him, screaming a large variety of words at him. Tears were cascading over my cheeks and falling everywhere. My mouth was incredibly dry, then my stomach started to get tighter. When I finally had my house in sight, I sped up a little.

"Erica, are you okay?" Gary called to me, trying to catch up. I stopped my sprinting and wavered in my place. He finally got to me and repeated himself.

I couldn't exactly get any words out, and I was shaking so hard I was almost falling over. He grabbed my arm and waist to support me and led me inside his house, it was closer.

When we got inside, his grip loosened. I basically threw myself on the ground, causing him to gasp. "Erica, please, tell me what happened..." He spoke softly and lifted me up to a chair in the kitchen. I leaned on the table and placed my head in my hand.

It didn't take long for me to explain what had happened. Just about a week earlier, I told Gary that I had suspicions about another girl. Gary was my best friend, and recently I was spending more time with him than my boyfriend. It was hard to admit, but I saw the break up coming. I guess that was what made it so hard.

Over the next few days, Gary tried to cheer me up in anyway possible. Almost every day we ate lunch together, so he started bringing me a lot of stuff that he made himself. It wasn't really worth it, I didn't want to eat. Then he tried battling with me, like we always did. We were incredibly competitive toward each other. But, I just couldn't tell my Blastoise to do anything. Another thing we did often was people watch. We would walk forever, just passing people and laughing. He drug me out of the house for a walk one day.

"Woah... Did you see that guy that just walked by?" He said with a laugh. I faked a quick smile. He stopped walking. "Erica I can't stand seeing you like this! What happened to my best friend?"

"I'm sorry," I said shortly.

"I think I know what you need, you need to come over to my house and I'll make you a glass of tea and we can talk."

"Okay," I agreed, what else did I have to do?

We got back to Gary's house and he made tea. It was awkwardly quiet until he sat down across from me, just like he always did. He smiled at me, that had always been my cue to start my complaining of the day.

"I don't really know how to explain it... I really thought everything was going great. Even when he started hanging around that other girl all the time... I mean, I guess I should have seen it coming when she got broken up with... But, he went out with her to lunch almost every day and meanwhile, I, his girlfriend, only got to see him once a week. I was spending more time with you, and I talked to you more. He... he never made time for me..." I looked up at Gary. He had the same weird look he always had when he listened to me and wanted to interrupt. I laughed a little, "I'm done."

"Okay, well," he spoke to me in a weird, made-up accent, something he usually did to cheer me up. "You don't need to blame yourself at all. He's the one that's in the wrong here. I mean, you didn't leave him for anyone. I know that you liked him, but you can't let him ruin your life. That's not who you are."

"You're right..."

"Besides, you remember that one time I beat you with Venusaur? You were way more upset about that!" I joined him in the laugh his time. He always mad me feel better. We started to talk about pretty much everything, that is until he brought up something that turned the conversation completely around.

"You're still going to go to Indigo Plateau next week, right?"

"I might as well, I still have my ticket."

"Great, I'm thinking you should go with me."

I left myself wide open for that one. My heart skipped a couple beats. I had never thought of Gary that way, especially since he would always ask my advice for dating.

"Um.. Of course... I need someone to go with, right?" I smiled awkwardly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Because this is based on a true story, it ends pretty, you know, romantically stupid. Anyway, thanks again for reading!**

Chapter Two

I had the most beautiful dress, it was dark blue, floor length, backless, and went great with my red hair. It was perfect for the occasion. While getting ready, I couldn't help but think of how weird it was going to be going on a date with Gary. He was my best friend and had a weird place in my heart that he was stuck in. It didn't feel like he could shift to any other place in my life.

There was a knock on the door. My heart stop beating for a second as I sprinted toward the front room.

"Hey, ready to go?" Gary was, somehow, wearing the same color blue as I was.

"How did you...?" I had to ask, I mean it was pretty exact.

"Well, I remember you wearing that dress before. And, last month, you told me you were going to reuse it. So I found a matching tie." He laughed a little. "Funny coincidence, right?"

I laughed at him. "You're a weirdo, Gary."

We flew together to the Indigo Plateau. It was a lot of fun, just like every other time we flew with each other on my Dragonite. When we landed, he helped me down. It was so weird to have Gary act chivalrous. Usually, we just let each other do whatever.

The main lobby of the Pokemon League was decorated for the party. It was beautiful! The room was already packed, a lot of people I actually recognized but hadn't seen in a while. It really looked like a great time.

I took Gary's arm as we walked through the crowd to take a seat. Once again, it was so weird to treat Gary like this. He had this goofy smile on his face that I was used to seeing, just not directed toward me, of course. We took a seat at a small, empty table. He sat across from me.

We ate our dinners and were able to laugh more than we talked. It was really a great time already. Suddenly, a very loud voice filled the room. A man I didn't recognize walked up to a podium on a small platform.

"Hello friends!" I looked to Gary and opened my mouth to ask who it was.

"He's the new Champion." He answered. "Didn't you read it on the invite?"

"No..."

"Neither did I!" we laughed together as the man carried on.

"I'm glad to see such a crowd tonight. I hope you all have a wonderful time. Remember, all of you trainers, enjoy yourselves. You've worked hard to get here, and even harder to win. Now, let's get to it!"

Once he screamed the final words, the band behind him made an explosive start. I jumped slightly and laughed. When I looked over to Gary, he was standing up.

"Let's do this!" He was holding out his hand to me. I was a little nervous, to be honest. I had never danced with anyone before. My hand raised up a bit, but I stalled. It wasn't like Gary to dance, well at least in public. "Oh come on," he met my hand by leaning forward and seized it. I stood up and followed him out onto the dance floor.

Gary led pretty much the whole time, considering I had no clue what I was doing. At first it was a little wild, then the music finally calmed down. Gary stopped dancing and started panting.

"How about we go and get some air?" He asked. I agreed and we walked outside into the garden in front of the League. It was covered in lanterns and flowers. We wandered around for a little bit before we found a bench.

"You know, I really should thank you." I said smiling.

"Why's that?"

"Without your help I would have been stuck in my house being sad. Thank you, Gary."

"It's no problem, I owed you for all those times you listened to me complain about stupid stuff. And all the times you helped me with training, and all the advice you gave me about girls, and all the times you pointed out that I was being a jerk, and that time that-"

"Okay, you're welcome!"I interrupted with a laugh.

"Well anyway, I owe more more than you owe me."

"Since you owe me can you help me with something?"

"Okay?"

"Well, there's this guy that I think I might have a chance with, but I don't know what to do. He's really sweet, but only if you get to know him. I mean, he's kind of a jerk if you just walk up to him. Anyway, he's really competitive and never thinks he's wrong. Even if he knows he's clearly wrong, he'll argue that his being wrong is right." I laughed a little. "Sometimes he's actually kind of dumb. Then when he laughs he makes this weird face. And he's kind of cute, to top it off."

Gary laughed, and made the weird face that I had mentioned. "I wish I could help you with that, but I have my own problems. You see, there's this crazy red-headed girl that thinks I'm cute."

I smiled and looked away from him. Maybe it was stupid of me to be surprised or embarrassed. After all, I kind of saw it coming. Some people just aren't meant to be just friends.

_**The End.**_


End file.
